1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a security central station that monitors a plurality of individual subscriber security systems installed in residential or commercial accounts, and also pertains to a method of operating such a security central station.
Each security system at an account is programmed to periodically place a telephone call to the security central station receiver, and then to send a signal to the security central station receiver over the placed telephone call. The ten digit telephone number of the account is programmed into the security central station as the ten digit account number of record. When the signal sent by the security system is received by the security central station receiver, the security central station compares the ten digit telephone number calling the security central station receiver with the ten digit account number of record. Normally, the ten digit caller telephone number will match the ten digit account number. However, a mismatch between the two ten digit numbers indicates to the security central station that the telephone number of the account premises protected by the security system has been changed, and alerts the security central station to investigate the matter.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the present state of the art of security systems, a security central station receiver typically monitors the operations of a large number of individual security systems over a large number of telephone lines. The security central station receiver interfaces to many different types of security systems/control panels by outputting different types of handshake signals to the different types of security systems/control panels. When a security system/control panel receives the proper handshake signal, it downloads its data to the security central station receiver, after which the central security station transmits a kiss-off signal to the security system/control panel, and issues a report on the download of data to an automation system that acts upon the download of data.
Security system installation and monitoring companies need to be able to contact their subscribers as well as the security equipment located on the premises protected by the security system. However, the telephone number of the protected premises can be subject to change due to a number of different circumstances or events. These circumstances include, but are not limited to, a) a change in the owner or occupant of the premises, b) a change of telephone service provider, and c) a reassignment of the telephone number by the telephone service provider. When one of these events occurs, the central security system monitoring company may not be able to contact the security system equipment in order to retrieve information or to change the configuration of the security system equipment.